model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wallen
"The things we don't remember are the things we need to forget." -Bruce Wallen Bruce Harrison Wallen is a Half-Blood wizard, sorted into the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Best known for constant smirking. "Why are you always smirking?" -Lily Bartlett Appearance Tall and thin, wide shoulders. Always wearing a scarf and a smirk. Grey eyes, naturally brown and messy hair, dyed to black. Quite pale. If ever given a chance, wears a suit in an event. Personality Year 1 Bruce was quite a carefree person, and he loved Hogwarts at the first sight; he had looked forward to it for many years. At this point I didn't yet know how to build him, and he was a vague character for this reason. But then it hit me like a truck. Year 2 The boy was still carefree to a degree, but things were getting rather serious for him as well. The death of Bruce's father, Robert, took a heavy toll on the whole family, especially his mother, for the change that her personality had gone through was now major. She began to get aggressive at home, and sometimes it even extended to physical contact. Even then, his life at Hogwarts was ideal. He loved studying, he had friends, and more importantly, things with his crush, Rose Johnson, were exceedingly well. He could've died out of happiness while staying there. Naturally the boy chose to never visit home during the Winter Holidays, and he did try to avoid contact with his mother during Summer Holidays by spending time in Muggle London, for example. Bruce had an interest in Dark Magic; not because he wanted to harm anybody, but because he wanted to explore all areas of magic and protect Rose. After studying, he did know the dangers of it, but little did he know that Dark Magic would later on ruin everything he had. The boy did warn Rose of the potential changes that he could go through, yet she didn't care. What a saint. Year 3 While Bruce had strict trust issues, he knew how to be a good friend. He is extremely loyal towards the people he feels responsible for, and would basically do anything for them. Year 3 was the year when the boy fulfilled his plans of learning Dark Magic. He visited the Restricted Section and cast the spell called Baubillious. It felt oddly good, but also dangerous. After practicing the spell, Bruce started to get paranoid of the surroundings, for he thought he would get caught. Other changes began to take place as well: Bruce could be quite mean towards new people, but certainly tried to improve this bad habit. He did not tell Rose about Baubillious. Once you got to know him, Bruce turned out to be a joking, fun-loving guy. Obviously he knew when to be serious, but also liked to joke around. Lacks self-esteem. His smirking is only a mask to hide his true emotions, and once you gain his trust, he lowers that very mask. This is yet another example of "Don't judge a book by its cover"! Unfortunately he began to get obsessed with protecting the girl he liked, Rose. This obsession - combined with the paranoia that came from learning Dark Magic - caused him to even make up dangerous situations inside of his head, as if Rose was going to get hurt by them. The most crucial one of these imaginations was his late father's mysterious Project 17. Year 4 At the end of the boy's third year he had went to the United States in order to look into this Project 17. This also meant leaving Rose. However, his visit was only meant to be temporary; 6 months maximum. He was staying at his uncle, who later on grew to be some sort of a father figure for him. It was a bitter feeling, but also had certain safety to it. Bruce desperately tried to focus on the investigation and combat training, but Rose inevitably crossed his mind every other second. The empathy that his brother and uncle had given him made the boy less self-blaming, and the distance to his abusive mother certainly did wonders to his physical well-being. Once he found out crucial parts about the Project, he made the ultimate decision of his life: Bruce completely cut off all connections to Rose. He begged for Michael (uncle) to make him unowlable, and he took off the magical bracelet with a special connection to Rose for good. Bruce hadn't initially even told his location to Rose, because of an another imaginary safety threat of his. Naturally he did not inform Rose about this decision; she was completely in the dark about this. Year 5 Due to the increasing amount of combat and Dark Magic training Bruce had become more of a machine rather than a human being. Especially the total cut off to Rose made him suffer through all kinds of emotions, the most crucial ones being self-hate, anger and uncertainty. The only one who gave the boy strength through mental means was Rose, and now that she was "gone", he needed another source of strength. Unfortunately, that source became Dark Magic. It indeed did give him a certain feeling of power, but it wasn't healthy power; narcissistic, cowardly and unrealistic power. Bruce spent a major part of his time outside of his home doing various questionable things such as spying, gambling, street fighting and that kind of stuff. Sometimes he wanted to get beat up intentionally in order to confirm his own existence through pain. Year 6 Who would've thought? Bruce went back to the United Kingdom. Why? To learn a new Dark spell and to gather members for his own projects. Those were the reasons that he had made himself believe in, anyway. You see, there still was a little spark in him; a spark that made him want to see Rose again. That was the boy's most precious wish, but also his most hellish nightmare. What would he even say to her? What would she think of him? Hell, would she even recognize him anymore? Gone. Nowhere to be seen. She had apparently left Hogwarts in order to stay at home, home schooled. While also relieved, the sad Bruce decided to hide every sign of his mental anguish from everybody, even his close friends such as Mazarine Denshaw, who could've potentially saved him from the complete breakdown that was destined to happen. So, Bruce was exceedingly low-profile this year, minding his own business, such as Sectumsempra. Year 7 Obliviated. Every memory of Rose was reduced into atoms. Slowly and surely he started to lose all of his emotions; pain, agony, sadness, but also happiness, remorse and gratitude. Occasionally Bruce felt extremely strong desire to hurt other people, but he still had a little self-control left, for now. In the past Bruce had thought he didn't need friends, but now? He despised the thought of someone being around him, caring about him. He didn't want a single person near him. Not a single soul. "I am a god among men, all of these people should kneel before me. Getting killed by Bruce Wallen is a blessing." Background Being born in a rather calm and silent town in England, Bruce grew to be a social and a kind/well mannered boy. He had two loving parents, and one reckless brother. After the assassination of Robert (father), everything changed. His mother became aggressive, and didn't care for the boys. Bruce hid his emotions to protect himself from ever getting hurt again. He wanted to forget. Notable Events (Not copying you, Orwell) First Year: The Chamber Project After getting sorted into Ravenclaw, Bruce and another student from his house, Leetha, had a project with the objective of finding the legendary Chamber Of The Secrets. While the project was developing well, Bruce decided to give up on it for unknown reasons. The Poison Plot While Bruce wasn't specifically investigating the plot, something else happened. Because of the encouraging effects on the food, Bruce dared to start humming his composement at the Ravenclaw table, and Rose dared to start a conversation. It was the first scene with the two of them. Second Year: Christmas in the Common room Bruce got his first kiss during the most beautiful time of the year, Christmas. Rose also gave him a violin, which he frequently plays. The honest feelings of Bruce Bruce finally lowered his guard, and was honest to his heart. He now got a person which he could be genuine with. We are starting to get a better image of him. The ones who follow the plot anyway, aka Rose. Third Year: The Brutal Experiences Bruce visited the Restricted Library Section, and learned dark magic. He is now much more fragile and paranoid. The Signs of Two Bruce realized his love towards Rose. We shall expect a scene in which the two of them start dating soon. Edit: They are dating now! Fourth Year: Ilvermony and the US: Bruce is now in the US, currently investigating his father's assassination. He had found a book of Robert's, which included information about a mysterious Project 17, and lots of text written in Latin. He is attending Ilvermony as a Horned Serpent student. Bruce's uncle was in the Project 17, and as the uncle had fled to the US, Bruce is now staying at him, trying to make him explain the Project. Never Coming Back: The boy had to face the hardest decision of his life so far: to stay with Rose, or to fully invest his time into the investigation. Bruce chose the latter due to the project developing quickly, it might be the only chance to properly get to know his father. Bruce moved to the US, and went off-the-map. His uncle secured the place, and he cannot be owled anymore. As for now, he is never coming back to Britain. Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Characters Category:Class of 2026 Category:Males Category:Half-bloods